


In Which Cara's Getting It

by MissTeaVee



Series: A Distinct Lack of Mandalorian Mystique [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Cara knows plenty about Mandalorians. She's just not about to share that information.
Relationships: Cara/Someone
Series: A Distinct Lack of Mandalorian Mystique [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602253
Comments: 65
Kudos: 422





	In Which Cara's Getting It

“Heeey Miss Dune!”

Cara looks up from the drink she’s sipping away at while chilling a couple tables away from Karga, keeping an eye on things like he’s paying her to. She glances the bounty hunter up and down. “Yeah?”

“Wanted to ask a question, since you’re buddies with Mando and all.”

Uh oh. “Might have you an answer, but probably not. He’s a secretive person.”

“Yeah, yeah… fair enough. Was just wondering if you know where the hell on Nevarro they’re living, because they are here ain’t they? A whole swarm of em appeared outta nowhere when the guild had him cornered after he stole that bounty back from the Imperials.”

Her mind flickers back to a few months ago, Din had brushed aside a curtain in the bazaar and glanced at her over his shoulder, tilting his head. “Whatever happens, stand your ground.”

He’d waited until they were halfway down the stairs, out of earshot of the bazaar before telling her he was bringing her to meet his people.

“Not a clue,” she tells the bounty hunter with a shrug. “Like I said, he’s a secretive guy. I do know I can kick his ass at arm wrestling though.”

That earned her a snort of amusement. “Well that’s something, anyway. Guess that means you ain’t hooking up with a Mandalorian, huh?”

Cara laughs and squeezes her legs together. “Oh I know what you’re wondering. Can’t answer that one.”

“I bet the helmets stay on anyway,” says the Bounty hunter, waving a hand dismissively. “Gods, I’d bet they’re a bunch of stuck up religious nutjobs anyway. The way our Mando talks when he actually interacts. ‘This is the Way,’ and all that crap. Seems to me like they’re a Cult that doesn’t like outsiders.”

“Yeah I can see why you’d think that, alright,” she replies. She doesn’t owe this bored bounty hunter the truth. He doesn’t need to know how Mandalorians joss and laugh when they’re relaxed. He doesn’t need to know that when she’d sparred against one of their own and started winning, she’d been goaded by hooting voices to absolutely knock her opponent out, drag him to the ground.

“Thanks for answering my questions though,” says the bounty hunter casually, eyes flicking towards Karga. “You know if there’s any good jobs right now?”

“Might be one or two,” Cara answers noncommittally. “If you’re real polite. Especially since Mando ain’t claiming all the best ones right now.”

“True enough. Chat later Miss Dune.”

She scoffs into her drink. If all this planet had to offer was the bounty hunters, she’d have left by now. But there is so very much more hiding just below the surface. She grins to herself, idly rubbing her shoulder where it stings.

She’s got a date tonight, hopefully. Depends on whether or not the sheer chaos that had greeted this morning’s reveal has settled down in the Covert yet.

She has absolutely no regrets, though, even thinking back to this morning.

* * *

_ That had definitely happened, and she groaned softly, stretching out on her lover’s bunk, rolling over and cracking her eyes open just a little. Seeing that her partner was up and sorting out their clothing that had gotten mixed together during a spirited undressing the night prior, she grinned. _

_ “Need a hand?” _

_ “Here’s your things, Cara. I’ll be out right behind you. Could you keep your back turned while I dress?” _

_ “Of course, gorgeous.” _

_ She dressed herself first and exited her bedmate’s room first to give the Mandalorian time to finish dressing as needed. Her intent had been to quietly slip out, but unfortunately for that, several people were already up. _

_ “Good morning Cara,” Edii greeted her before doing a double take. _

_ “Morning,” Cara replied casually while adjusting her belt. Down the hall, a couple helmets turned towards her and Cara knew the jig was up, especially considering the way both Satrina and his husband reacted to seeing her. _

_ Their helmets swung to the door of the private quarters that she’d just exited, then back to her as she casually leaned on the wall, fixing her kit. It was rather rumpled from it’s night on the floor.  _

_ “Hi Cara!” said the medic suddenly, his echoing voice filled with what Cara could only class as absolute delight at the chaos that was about to be unleashed. “Didn’t know you spent the night in the Covert.” _

_ “Yeah, it happened,” she answered, already knowing the Mandalorian tendency to Gossip. Sure enough, Korm’rk’s enthusiastic greeting had caused several heads to swing around and stare as they realized exactly whose room she’d come out of. For the first time, she honestly wished she could see their faces. Movement behind her had her turn, and she grinned flirtatiously at the Mandalorian with whom she’d fallen asleep after getting to know one another so intimately. _

_ “Good morning to you, Korm’rk,” was shot at the shit-disturber of a healer with a relaxed voice. Down the hall, Cara spotted Din, arms hanging at his side in shock. Off to the right was Paz's niece, similarly boggling. _

_ The grin in the medic's voice was all too evident as he addressed the Gold-helmed Mandalorian with whom Cara was now very familiar. “Good morning to you as well, Matriarch.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That's it. This is officially the last chapter of this series.
> 
> (Don't worry, there will be more fics in it if I come up with ideas.)


End file.
